Everything is Dimstrade and Nothing Hurts
by AstrophobicChick
Summary: Dimmock/Lestrade - From enemies, to friends, to much much more. Fluff, Angst, Fluff.


**Just a little fic about my new favorite Sherlock couple who actually go very well together.**

Pairings: Dimmock/Lestrade

Warnings: Fluff, Some angst later on, more fluff.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sherlock.

The Meeting (Set after the Blind Banker)

"He was an idiot, Lestrade, he ignored all of my advice. All of it!"

Sherlock paced up and down Greg's office, his hands shoved in his pockets and his coat collar turned up. John was stood just inside the doorway, his arms folded and a bored expression on his face.

Greg leant back in his chair and sighed, "I was busy, Sherlock, I had family problems. I thought he could handle it."

Sherlock stopped pacing and turned to glower at Greg, "He couldn't. Where does Scotland Yard pick up these people? First Anderson and now him."

"What do you expect me to do?" Greg muttered, propping his feet up on the desk and pulling a doughnut box towards him.

"Talk to him, tell him to not ignore my advice in future."

"He's another D.I, I can't really tell him what to do," Greg pulled out a doughnut and took a large bite. "But fine, I'll talk to him. Can you get out of my office now? I have work to do."

Sherlock gave him one last dirty look before sweeping out of the office, John in tow.

* * *

Greg waited until lunch time to find Dimmock. It wasn't that they didn't get on, they just didn't particularly like being in the same room as each other. Or the same building. Two male D.I's, one younger and one older, were bound to cause a clash. And they clashed big time.

He filed the last of his paperwork, stuffed it in a drawer and made his way out to the offices. Being newish, Dimmock didn't have his own office, instead he had a small desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by other police members.

Something Greg felt very smug about.

He wandered over to Dimmock's desk and sat down on the chair, placing his feet on top of some important looking documents.

"Er, can I help you?"

Greg looked up to see Dimmock stood behind him, carrying a mug of coffee, and frowning heavily. The younger D.I placed the mug on the desk and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I need to have a word with you," Greg smirked, crossing his own arms and matching the other mans stare.

"Spit it out, I have work to do."

Greg wanted to punch him, he really did. Instead he gritted his teeth and said, "Next time you're on a case with Sherlock, don't piss him off. He comes whining to me."

Dimmock cocked his eyebrow and smiled, "Fine. Is that it? Tell your boyfriend I got the message."

"He's not my boyfriend, don't even go there." He shifted his feet off of the desk, knocking a stack of paperwork to the floor. Scooping it up, he saw the name of the case and frowned. "You're still on this case? Wasn't the deadline like a week ago?"

Dimmock closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "Yes, I'm having a bit of trouble with it."

Greg looked at him in puzzlement, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't need your help," Dimmock snarled, "You think you're so special, strutting around the place, getting the best cases and saying "Not my division" to anything that doesn't meet your high standards. Well do you know where all those cases go? To me, that's where. And I have to deal with them all alone!" He broke off, his face flushed and stalked off towards the toilets.

Greg sat there, looking dumbfounded for a second, before following. He caught up with him outside his own office and grabbed the younger D.I by the arm, swinging him around.

"I'm sorry but what?" He said quietly, hoping to not grab everyones attention and turn it into a public display, "What have I done? I'm not the only other D.I here, you know."

"No, but you're the one who thinks he's better than anyone else. Scotland Yard's finest D.I and all that." He tried to pull away, but Greg's grip was too strong, so he settled for glaring.

"I'm sorry," Greg sighed, loosening his grip, "Let me help, please."

"Why? Surely you should be happy that I'm struggling."

"No, why would I?" Greg said, frowning, "I was in your position once, being new and having all the crappy work. Come on, give me a chance. I'm not the dickhead you think I am."

Dimmock looked away, sizing up his options; his job or his pride? Eventually he turned back to Greg, "Fine. Only cause I'm desperate."

Greg nodded, smiling faintly, "Come over to my place tonight, we'll work on it together."

"Your place? Why?"

Greg laughed, "Well unless you want to stay here all night? My place is empty, and I get lonely."

"I don't know where you live," Dimmock said, sighing.

Greg pulled out his note pad, scribbled down his address and mobile number, before ripping out the page and handing it to Dimmock. "Now you do, see you later."

And with that, he turned and walked back into his office, leaving Dimmock even more confused.


End file.
